Burning Tide (Armello)
__TOC__ ;Gameplay overview * Dawn ** Triggers Dawn effects. ** Players with Rot will take 1 damage. Rot and the Rot Victory are not present in the Burning Tide campaign. ** The King Gangplank takes 1 damage and gains 1 Rot is beset by assassins, but fends them off suffering only 1 damage. ** Players generate gold based on their controlled Settlements Ports. ** The King demands advice from the Prestige Leader. The chosen Policy lasts until next Dawn. ** Up to one Guard Pirate will spawn, if the total number is below a maximum value. ** Pirates take their turn. Pirates will move to attack Wanted Players or Banes Drowned Phantoms. * Day ** Cycles through the players turns. * Dusk ** Triggers Dusk effects. ** Players regenerate their Mana. ** One Spirit Stone Idol of Nagakabouros may spawn at a random Spirit Shrine Temple of Nagakaborous. Only one Idol can be present at a time. ** Up to one Drowned Phantom will spawn, if the total number is below a maximum value. ** Drowned Phantoms take their turn. Drowned Phantoms will attack Players and Pirates, or move to terrorize Ports (removes any ownership). * Night ** Cycles through the players turns. ;Victory Paths * Combat - Defeat Gangplank in combat. You must survive in order to be declared the winner. In the event of mutually assured destruction, the Prestige victory is triggered. * Prestige - At Dawn on the day that Gangplank has 1 health, assassins are successful and The Dead Pool explodes. The player with the highest Prestige is declare the winner. * Test of Spirit - Declaring an attack on Gangplank while in possession of FOUR Idols of Nagakabouros will banish him from Bilgewater without entering combat. The fate of Bilgewater is yours. Tileset Cards Symbols * Golden Kraken * Sun * Moon * Sword * Shield * Black Mist Equipment Treasures Followers ; * Deal 1 damage to an attack target before entering combat. If the target dies, combat is avoided. ; * Steal 1 gold whenever you survive a fight. No gold to steal? Inflict 1 damage. ; * Clingy. (Cannot be removed.) * Fickle. (If defeated in combat, he joins the victor. Ending your turn adjacent to another player rolls a die to decide who keeps The Trickster.) * Misleading. (At the start of each turn, you move into a random adjacent tile. Costs no AP.) Spells Trickeries * Pay 1 Gold. Can't pay? 3 Damage! The Villains : The King Policies : Guards : Banes The Clans The Bandits ; * * * ; * * * ; * * * The Leviathan ; * Upon taking lethal damage, Rumble ejects from his mech and retreats. While unmounted, Rumble has 1 Fight, 1 Body and does not benefit from Equipped Items. Rumble will remount at the start of his next turn. * * ; * Tristana can select to move to tiles up to 2 tiles away, jumping over the tile in between. She can only do this once per turn. * * ; * * * The Order of the Mother Serpent ; * * * ; * * * ; * * * The Harrowing ; * * * ; * * * ; * * *